


Lord Sauron's Creation Day Party

by GreyFountain



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFountain/pseuds/GreyFountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecthelion and Garshank plan a party for Lord Sauron</p>
<p>Just some fluff and humor in the Secret Agent Elve 'verse, with a bit of sex thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Sauron's Creation Day Party

Lord Sauron was sitting in his sitting/bedroom brooding. He told himself he wasn't curious about the bricked up door in his basement. But he was.  
  
Of course, it really wasn’t even a basement in truth. It was the upper floor of his famous dungeons. But he thought it sounded more chic to call it a basement. Basement, dungeon, whatever. He also knew the elve and the orc had been working together, scheming, colluding, cooking up… what? The fact that Garshank and Ecthelion would even collaborate on something was a cause for … concern, at the least. But his curiosity was piqued.  
  
The upper cells were not so bad, relatively speaking. It was after all a dungeon. But the cells were bigger, and even had windows. Classic windows, with bars. He had liked that touch. This particular cell was quite large. He often used it as an interrogation room. He kept it for his “upper crust” prisoners, so he told himself. Just in case he ever got one like a king or a great lord. You know, an elve like Thranduil, or Elrond. Not that he had ever had any prisoners of that caliber, but he liked to think that maybe someday he would. He supposed he could have called Ecthelion a great lord. He was after all the Lord of the Fountain, and he was a great warrior. But he was so young and immature. By Morgoth’s teeth, half the time he acted more like an elfling than a mature adult. And somehow he just never thought of him as a lord. And he had treated him like dirt. Like less than dirt. He had been particularly cruel to him those first thirty years. The years before they had become lovers. But that was another story.   
  
And then, he also liked to think of himself as a more “modern” Dark Lord. This was after all, not Utumno. This was Mordor, and he had his own ideas about prisoners and dungeons. He was in control now that Morgoth was out of the way.   
  
And so he kept the room with the now bricked up door. And he tried to imagine why the stupid elve and the idiot orc had bricked the door shut in the first place, the door to his interrogation room, in his dungeons. He couldn’t believe something so simple could drive him so crazy. He knew that he would have to go down there tomorrow and blast that damned bricked up door right out of existence. He had other things to do tonight, though, like torturing the elve for being so secretive about it. Maybe he would torture him by making love to him the whole night. Ah, but what sweet torture that would be. He began making plans.   
  


 

Meanwhile Ecthelion and Garshank were sitting in the orcs ‘office’ and talking: ********

 

“Do you think he will break down the door tomorrow?” Ecthelion asked. ********

 

“Oh, I am sure he will. He can’t stand secrets. Especially secrets in his own dungeon,” Garshank replied. ********

 

“It has only been bricked up for a day.” ********

 

“A day? That’s 24 hours longer than he can stand not knowing,” Garshank chuckled with an unsavory grin on his ugly face. “You just wait, little elve. He will be down here first thing in the morning, blasting away!” He laughed maniacally. ********

 

“I suppose the back door to the room is open? And the cook has the cake ready? And the orcs know what they are supposed to do?” ********

 

“Don’t worry elve. Everything is taken care of. All you have to do is keep him busy tonight. I suppose you can handle that?” ********

 

Ecthelion blushed. “Yes, I am sure I can,” he replied, and smiled. He would enjoy keeping Lord Sauron very busy, for the whole night. “And what about the decorations?” ********

 

“I told you, everything is in place! Now would you please stop worrying? And isn’t it time you got busy with your part of this? Dinner, and you for dessert?” ********

 

“Yes. I guess so,” Ecthelion replied and got up to leave. ********

 

Ecthelion ran lightly up the stairs and knocked on the door to their sitting/bedroom, and without waiting for an answer went in to find Sauron pacing up and down. He didn’t look very happy, and Ecthelion knew he would have to work extra hard to change that dark mood. ********

 

“You’re late for dinner elve! Where have you been and what have you been up to now?” ********

 

“Oh, nothing. I was just, umm, running up and down the stairs. You know, getting some exercise in.” ********

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible liar elve? You’ve been colluding with that stupid orc!” ********

 

“I have not been colluding. How could I possibly be colluding? I don’t even know what colluding is!” ********

 

“It means you’ve been plotting, planning and scheming, and bricking up doors which are not supposed to be bricked up,” Sauron growled. “And who knows what else?” ********

 

“Well, I, umm… I have not been plotting, planning, scheming or bricking up,” Ecthelion pouted. “What’s for dinner?” ********

 

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Sauron glared, and grabbing Ecthelion, he kissed him hard on the mouth. Then he softened and deepened the kiss. He could never resist those sweet lips. ********

 

Ecthelion melted into his arms. “Can we eat dinner now?” he smiled up at Lord Sauron. ********

 

“You seem awfully anxious to eat dinner tonight,” Sauron said, staring into his grey eyes with a glint of danger. ********

 

“Well I’m hungry,” Ecthelion said, and stepping out of the circle of Sauron’s arms, he walked over and sat down at the small table where dinner waited. ********

 

“Don’t think you are going to get off that easily,” Sauron said, sitting down himself and starting to eat. “I will pay you back for your insolence tonight.” ********

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Ecthelion replied contritely. But he smiled to himself. ‘Good. Then we should definitely be busy the whole night,’ Ecthelion thought to himself. ********

 

Sauron saw the look of unrepentant mischief in his eyes, and forgetting all about dinner, he jerked the elve up out of the chair and bent him over the edge of the bed. Ripping his clothes off, he took him with no preparation, making love to him just as unrepentantly. Ecthelion moaned and writhed beneath his Lord. He loved it when Sauron took him like this. They came together and he lay there and listening to their hearts pounding until they could catch their breaths. ********

 

Finally he released Ecthelion and put him on the bed. Then he lay down beside him, dinner forgotten. “Ai, Elve, I don’t get anything done with you around here.” ********

 

Ecthelion smiled up at him with laughter in his eyes, and kissed Lord Sauron lightly on his lips. “Make love to me again, my Lord,” he sighed. And so the night went. ********

 

The next morning Sauron woke up in a much better mood. ‘Nothing like making love to a sexy little elve all night to improve one’s mood’, he thought. But this morning I am going to find out what is behind that damned bricked up door in ‘my’ basement, er, dungeon. ********

 

“Wake up, elve!” he called, gently shaking Ecthelion. ********

 

Ecthelion opened his eyes, stretched and yawned. “You’re up,” he said, stating the obvious. ********

 

“Yes I am. And you need to get your lazy elven ass up too. We have things to do this morning,” Sauron told him. ********

 

Ecthelion stretched again and getting out of bed, he wandered into the luxurious bathroom to fill the large sunken tub with hot water. ********

 

Looking around the door he asked Sauron, “Are you going to join me?” ********

 

“Of course,” Sauron smiled, thinking to himself that making love to Ecthelion in the hottub was quite a delightful experience too. Going into the bathroom, he lowered himself into the tub and allowed Ecthelion to wash his hair. “Ummm,” he sighed as Ecthelion ran long fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. It always felt so good when the elve did that, and it never failed to turn him on. Before he knew it, Ecthelion was sitting on his lap and kissing him. They spent the next hour making love and splashing water everywhere. Finally the two were done and after bathing they dressed for the day. Ecthelion put on his nicest robes, over black leggings and a black shirt. ********

 

“You look very nice this morning,” Lord Sauron said. “Are you going somewhere?”  
“No-o-o. I, I, I, just thought it would be nice to dress up for a change,” Ecthelion answered.  
“Ai, Elve. You will need to learn to lie better than that. Your eyes always give you away. And that stutter. You always stutter when you’re nervous, and lying. Well, you look very nice today. I like the robe.” ********

 

Ecthelion laughed. “It had been one of Sauron’s robes originally, but he always wore it now. In fact, it was his favorite robe, one of long black silk trimmed in silver braid and adorned with black diamonds on each side of the collar.” ********

 

There was a knock at the door and Garshank came in with breakfast. “Don’t forget you have new horses to look at this morning, boss,” he said. ********

 

“Yes. I know. But first I have a bricked up door to blast out of existence! And when I find out what you two have been up too…” he left the sentence hanging. ********

 

Garshank looked at Ecthelion, and then gave Sauron what passed for an innocent look on an orc. “We haven’t been up to anything boss! Nothing at all.” ********

 

“You may go now,” Sauron dismissed him. ********

 

Garshank quickly left the room. He could tell Sauron was in a good mood, and he didn’t want to risk changing it. Luckily the elve could always put the boss into a good mood. Well, he was very sexy. Garshank thought to himself, ‘I wouldn’t mind sampling that sexy little elve myself.’ Well, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. The boss wasn’t into sharing. ********

 

“And by the way, you are looking quite nice today too,” he called after Garshank’s retreating back. ********

 

“Thanks boss,” Garshank yelled back as he hurried down the stairs and rounded up the orcs and humans he had picked out yesterday. Then he ushered them through the hastily cut back door of the bricked up room. “Now remember, you’re supposed to yell ‘SURPRISE!’ when he comes in,” he instructed them for the umpteenth time.” He hoped they wouldn’t screw it up too badly. ********

 

Finally he heard Sauron coming down the stairs, followed by the elve. He stuck his head out the door and said, “Don’t forget the horses, boss.” ********

 

“We will deal with the door first,” Sauron stated, looking pointedly at Garshank. ********

 

“Okay boss. Anything you say boss.” ********

 

“Get me some explosives and meet me there,” Sauron demanded. ********

 

“Yes sir, boss,” Garshank said. Everything was going swimmingly well. He picked up a small stick of dynamite and followed the two down into the dungeons and to the offending door. Setting the dynamite in place, he lit the fuse and watched as the door was blown to bits. ********

 

“SURPRISE!” a hundred orc and human voices yelled. ********

 

“What the… by Morgoth’s teeth! What is going on here?” Sauron sputtered as he entered the room and looked around. And then he looked around again. There were hundreds of candles and decorations and piles of food and a large cake on the table, and a banner that said ‘HAPPY CREATION DAY LORD SAURON’. He stood there speechless. ********

 

“Well…?” the elve asked. ********

 

“What is this supposed to mean?” Sauron tried to glare, but he found himself smiling instead. ********

 

“It’s a party, for you, my Lord. You’ve never have parties for yourself,” Ecthelion smiled his most charming and brilliant smile. ********

 

“You idiots! Dark Lords don’t have parties,” he growled around the smile he felt. A party for him? He had to admit he was quite pleased, and very surprised. In all the eons he had lived no one had ever had a party for him. ********

 

“So let’s eat,” Ecthelion said. “And then you have to eat cake.” ********

 

Sauron looked at the delicious looking cake. The cook had decorated it with orange colored frosting and an eye made out of apples. He was quite impressed. The ‘guests’ all fell to and ate most of what was in sight. The food, of course, was delicious. He kept an excellent table as well as an expert cook. ********

 

After the food was gone Garshank shooed most of the orcs and humans out of the room while Ecthelion cut the cake into large pieces and served it. ********

 

‘So here I am sitting at a table in my dungeons eating creation day cake with an orc and an elve, and a rabble of assorted other beings’ Sauron thought to himself. He hoped he would wake up and find it was only a dream, but he had a feeling it wasn’t. ********

 

“And now for your presents,” Ecthelion smiled. **** ****

 

“Presents?” Sauron looked questioningly at the elve. ********

 

“Of course. You have to have presents.” Ecthelion handed him a very large green alabaster jar, which was filled with the costly jasmine oil he liked to bathe in. ********

 

“And where did you get this elve?” Sauron asked. ********

 

“The cook ordered it for me, from Harad.” ********

 

“Oh, he did, did he? And where did he get the money for it?” ********

 

“Ummm, you paid for it,” Ecthelion said, and handed him a beautifully carved box. ********

 

Sauron opened it and gasped. It was a large amber pendant surrounded by black diamonds, and hanging on a hefty gold chain. It was very lovely. ********

 

“And I suppose I paid for this too?” he questioned with his eyes. “It must have cost me the earth.” ********

 

“Put it on. Do you like it?” Ecthelion asked. ********

 

Secretly he loved it, but he wasn’t going to tell the elve that. Not just yet anyway. ********

 

“You are going to pay for this elve!” Sauron said. Sauron pulled Ecthelion to him and kissed him. “And maybe we should start right now.” ********

 

“Sauron!” Ecthelion batted him away. “You wouldn’t make love to me in front of all of these orcs and humans, would you?” ********

 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t even notice. In fact I am sure you would love it,” Sauron said, but let him go. ********

 

Finally they finished eating and Sauron stood up, dismissing the others. ********

 

“Garshank. Get his place cleaned up, and repair that back wall,” Sauron ordered in his most demanding voice. But inwardly he was smiling, and Garshank knew it, and he knew that Garshank knew it. ********

 

“Come on elve. Let’s go look at those horses. Then maybe we should get busy working on your payment for this,” Sauron said, as he led the way out of the dungeons and to the stables. ********

 

“Yes my Lord. Whatever you say,” Ecthelion smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Utumno was Morgoth’s stronghold in the North of Middle Earth. It was destroyed in the Second Age, and he was banished to the Outer Darkness by the Valar. **** ****
> 
> Written for a challenge: Write about a bricked up door


End file.
